My exprience
This is the story of the 90th hunger games, with Shinita Kuchiki's journal. Story Day 1. I went into the reaping. I was reaped. Then had My interview. Then i had had my parade ( my costume was very usual, what i wear, at least on on work days.) Then i went up the i the hovercraft. Then to my launch room. My stylist was normal, female, blonde hair, then after, i was sent up the tube. Then when i went up, I was super surprised. A Desert?! this was canceled that! how! My heart was pounding very fast. And it was Volcanic? the cornucopia surrounded by lava! short space to get in, this is very hard. And we start as we run to the cornucopia. I got a crossbow (yes) and some food, a dagger, and these Weird silver balls? anyway, i went into a shack, on a hill. Then I Noticed something. East half of the arena, on a mountian, a forest, with sky-scraping trees. So i thought to my self, I have to get out of here.But i sniped some people first ( not to metion that it has a scope.) but then a tribute came behind, and try to stab me. I almost died, but luck. I moved side ways and he fell out the shack window ( Very high) and I don't think he survived. Then i got out. up the mountian, i used sharp rocks. Then after, I took shelter on a tree branch, with some wooden boards. There were a few tributes fighting down at the floor. ( the real battle was down at the desert.) A Hovercrafts passed by, distracting tributes. Then I performed a "ricochet" By bouncing the arrows off the trees, and some shacks, At least taking out 3 tributes. Sun was setting, This was my shelter, and I fell asleep. end of day 1. Day 2 I woke up to a sound of a hovercraft. a sound of a and saw couple of tributes beneth my tree. I sniped 3 of them. Then I jumped down, left trails of rocks to remember where I came. Then saw some dead, pale tributes lying on the ground, ( all froze to death.) and then some tribute that were alive were down there. Some were normal, some had there last 3 seconds of there lives. Then I shot some of them, as someone stabbed me from the back, I lived, but I coulnd'nt move. it was turning nightime. Was i gonna freeze to death? Soon it became really cold, then i fainted....... end of day 2. Day 3 I woke up, as I saw everything blurry. I survived? wow, I thought i'd die. then I crawled to a wooden shack. A dead tribute was in there. I took his bag. He had bread, dagger, and a Electric wire. I found at the corner a Steel crate that says "Medicine". I healed my self, then stood up. I returned to my tree, then Sniped people. I Fell asleep. Until day 5 , everything was not really importent, That's when my food ran out. Day 5 I woke up and ate my last bread. I decided to climb on top of my tree. I saw 10 or 11 tributes down there. They were only in the forest. No one was down in the desert. I sniped a tribute, as the one from the side notice me. He had a bow and arrow, and he started shooting, I ran tree to tree until he ran out of arrow. Then I shot him. Anyway, i have not seen any Hovercrafts or muttations in the last 5 days.. Then came these weird looking air crafts with these things spinning on top of them. ( helicopters) These things were beside hovercrafts. They shot fireballs at me, which all missed. Then at threw one of those silver balls, which stuck to one of them, Then glowed blew, then exploded , which the fisrt aircraft crashed into the other. Then more came, which started to drop off wolf muttations. I was on a tree, It did not see me. Then I shot them all. Then 2 more of those aircrafts came, and opened a hatch, which started to release Tracker Jackers. I jumped down, ( high, but lived.) then entered a Steel shack. Inside were crates that said "exlposives". Then I threw it up, which the Aircrafts shot it, which exloploded and blew up 2 of the Aircrafts and set 1 one fire, which spun in circles, then crashed into a hovercraft. Then I walked back, and fell into a hole, and was in a mineshaft. I found a Crate that said " Supplies." Then When I opened it, There was food Inside, which would last A long time. Well, I can hide here for the remaining days. Day 6 I took 2 days of rest, now time to return to battle. When I went outside, There were only 1 Tribute was seen. She was a archer, with blonde hair. I charged her, but then she shot me with here bow and arrow. Then I shot her back. She had her leg injured. So I went to end her misierie, but she hit me with a dagger. We were both lying there, just waiting to get back up. Which she did first. I thought, this is the end, but I remebered the silver balls I had. Then I threw it at her stomach, which then she Exploded. Wow, now all I have to do is wait for 4 more days. epilogue After, I was living at the Victer's village, with my family. It was good, because I got to spend time with family. Well, this is my story.